Trash
by Avalea
Summary: Songfic - KoRn's TRASH, Soda and Darry have plans for their baby brother...


**A/N – I must warn people that this is INCEST, which means that people that are related to each other are going to have some kind of relationship with one another. I also must warn that this is SLASH, meaning male/male. This is most likely a one-shot, but I'd love reviews anyway!!! The song in this fic is "Trash" by Korn. The lyrics are very explicit, and I advise younger children not to read them. But for the rest of you…well, enjoy!**

_"How did it start?_

_Well I don't know, I just feel the craving_

_I see the flesh and it smells fresh_

_And it's just there for the taking_

_These little girls, they make me feel so goddamn exhilarated_

_I fill them up; I can't give it up_

_The pain that I'm just erasing"_

          He'd seen it before. Ponyboy had always known how Soda and Darry would throw half naked women out of their home. He felt the back of his eyes tingle, and he prayed that no tears would come. How? Why? What in the hell had happened to their family? They used to be somewhat normal, but now this? Why did he let this happen? He tried to remember when it first started. All he could remember, though, was the pain…the white-hot pain that ripped him and threatened to engulf him in its shadows. He passed out that first time…he could remember coming to a few hours later. He was lying in his own bed, and Soda's arm was thrown across him…just like the old days. He thought everything was back to normal. He was so wrong it was almost ironic…

          _"I tell my lies and I despise_

_          Every second I'm with you_

_          So I run away and you still stay_

_          So what the fuck is with you??"_

          Pony jumped slightly as he heard the door to his room swing open. He watched cautiously as the dark, evil figure of Darry walked across the room. Darry stopped for a moment, and they locked eyes. Darry's eyes were cold, cruel…but Pony's eyes were vacant. After all these years, Pony had become like a bird with a broken wing, a bird that struggled to get away from its two predators. Darry crossed the room and made a motion with his hands for Pony to stand up. Ponyboy obeyed, of course, knowing that a beating would come if he didn't. 

          _"Your feelings…I can't help but rape them_

_          I'm sorry I don't feel the same_

_          My heart inside is constantly hating_

          _I'm sorry I just throw you away"_

          Darry smiled his sadistic grin as the sound of footsteps could be heard. The sound stopped right at Pony's door. There was a click and Soda walked in, smelling like beer and cheap perfume. There was smoke rising from the cigarette he held in his hand. Ponyboy held back the sick feeling he had in his mouth, held back the sickness rising in his throat. Darry sat down on the bed, looking bored with his head in his hands. Soda walked over to Pony. The youngest brother instantly knew to look at the ground and pretend it wasn't happening.

          _"I don't know why I'm so fuckin cold_

_          I don't know why it hurts me_

_          All I want to do is get with you _

_          And make the pain go away_

_          Why do I have a conscience?_

_          All it does it fuck with me_

_          Why do I have this torment?_

_          All I wanna do is fuck it away"_

          Pony felt hands push him down. He closed his eyes as he heard one of the older brothers laugh. He waited for a few moments, nervously waiting for whatever was going to happen. Without warning, he felt a tongue slide into his mouth. He kept his eyes locked shut, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally open them and see the reality of what was going on. He felt the person kissing him bite his bottom lip, drawing blood. He jumped in surprise and opened his eyes. Darry walked away from him, blood dripping down his mouth. Soda smiled as Darry went over to him and they started their own fun. Pony sat and stared blankly as Darry threw Soda to the bed.

          _"I tell my lies and I despise_

_          Every second I'm with you_

_          So I run away and you still stay_

_          So what the fuck is with you??"_

          It was late now. Pony still sat on the floor, watching Soda as he slept. Darry had left a long time ago, probably slinking off to some bar. When had all this started? Why did it all happen? He tried to remember the long ago days. All of those happy days were long forgotten but very memorable. He sighed slightly as he saw Soda sit up and lay back on his elbows. It was then that Ponyboy Curtis made a decision that to this day he wished he hadn't. He wanted to block it all out, wanted to feel nothing but pleasure and just to live life without ever knowing what was going to happen next. Pony got up on his feet and crossed the room. Soda stuck out a hand to him and pulled him on the bed. Pony sighed and sunk into this new life. He can still remember the pleasures of that night, and the life he left behind and the new one he would create behind closed doors. He died that night, and now he is nothing but trash.

          _"Your feelings…I can't help but rape them_

_          I'm sorry I don't feel the same_

_          My heart inside is constantly hating_

          _I'm sorry I just throw you away"_

**A/N – Okay, thanks for reading. If you like this song then you can buy it on the Issues cd. It's a great cd. Anyways, please review, flame, anything. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks,**

**Avalea Kajin and Sarafina Snape**


End file.
